Rise of the Dark King
by Shadowyman
Summary: What if Luffy ate a different Devil Fruit before he even met Shanks and never ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi? This is that story. Yami Luffy w/ harem
1. The Boy of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, plain and simple. Nor do I intend to make a profit off this story.

Author's Note: This story was commissioned by avatoa and it's premise is something that everyone who's read One Piece can easily see happen. After all Luffy saves so many women yet only one truly falls in love with him canonically, Hopefully this story can someday reach the point of the actual One Piece story, but right now we'll start from the very beginning.

Props for the idea definitely goes to Wolvenstrom and I know that he already has a Yami Luffy story and I know flames and flak are to be prepared to fire at this "copy." But the idea of Luffy having darkness powers is a great and fun idea that shouldn't be subjected to only one story. So if Wolven is reading this, please don't flame and respectfully read my story just as I do to yours. Plus, this is a big harem story, with plenty of hot sex later on, with a bunch of hot, sexy women. So there's the divider.

* * *

><p>The East Blue may have not been the most powerful sea in the world, nor was it the vastest. But no man would argue that the sea housed many powerful pirates and criminals. The legendary mastermind Kuro, the merciless fishman Arlong, and the gold wearing pirate admiral Don Krieg.<p>

Indeed the East Blue had no shortage of government nightmares, but no Marine or pirate would ever suspect that the second greatest pirate who ever sailed would start…sailing into a massive whirlpool.

Less than two hours had passed since he had sailed from his home island and already his life was in jeopardy. His little boat was swirling with the flow of the whirlpool and was slowly creeping closer to the middle. He didn't look like the typical pirate, or even a sailor. Instead he wore only a red vest, cut blue jeans, open toe sandals, and sporting what would be a world renown straw hat.

With a mouth bigger than his brain and more muscle than common sense, Monkey D. Luffy scratched his chin as his little boat was slowly being sucked into the sea.

"Hmm. Well I can't swim in this even if I didn't have a Devil Fruit power. No one around either." Luffy shrugged. "Aw well, guess life's over."

Looking around his doomed ship he spied a barrel once full of fruit that never saw tomorrow on account of Luffy's bottomless stomach. It took a few seconds but a proverbial light bulb lit up in Luffy's brain.

"I got it!"

Thus began the story of the next Pirate King.

* * *

><p>"Eek! Pirates!"<p>

A young woman cries out over the waltz music as the passenger ship she and the other wealthy were on was bombarded by cannon fire. Off the starboard side a very… feminine ship was unloading its cannons and sending its pirate onto the passenger ship. It's a wonder the guards didn't discover the pirate ship earlier; it was pink, had a sawn for a figurehead, and a Jolly Roger with a heart on it.

Needless to say the passengers and crew were scared beyond belief and were frantically searching for a way out. As the all the pirates began to converge on the dance hall, one lone fat figure stood out of all of them. She was large, portly, freckled, and currently in charge of the situation.

"Alright!" She hollered. "This ship is now under the boot of Captain Alvida and her beauty demands that every single one of you start donate all your valuables to us. Now!"

The hostages had no choice but to do what the pirate hag demanded, all except one. Hidden and now wearing her preferred blue and white shirt and an orange skirt with matching high-heeled boots instead of the weighty dress she subjected herself to wearing in hopes of doing a little pick pocketing with the gentlemen while dancing, an orange haired girl quickly darted to a rope that a pirate swung on to reach the ship and stealthily boarded Alvida's pink ship.

While Alvida was doing the usual pirate business a small, meek looking boy was roaming the halls of the passenger ship. With his square glasses and pink scruffy hair, Koby definitely didn't look like a pirate, yet he's the unfortunate cabin boy for Alvida.

'Stupid ugly Alvida, if only I can find a way to escape from her fat hands and reach a Marine base.' Koby deeply sighed while in thought. As he reached the ship's kitchen he noticed a large barrel seemingly out of place. It was still dripping with seawater so Koby could only imagine that the crew of the ship only recently fished it out of the ocean.

Before he could inspect it however three men from Alvida's crew found Koby and made their way to him.

"Hey Koby, what's that you got there?" One of the men asked.

"A barrel that was just laying here. I don't know what's in it though."

"A barrel eh? Must have some booze in it." Another man said. "Let's crack it open and take some swigs."

"I don't think Alvida would like that." Koby warned.

"She's busy with those passengers. Besides, this little drink never leaves this room right?" All three pirates all look at Koby who was furiously nodding in agreement.

"Alright let's break the lid open." The burliest man of the bunch tried his best to pry open the lid but it was stuck. He tried again but still to no avail.

"Gah this lid's stuck shut." The man complained as he gave the barrel a light kick in his frustration. Suddenly from the cracks of the barrel little black flecks started to pop out. The other men didn't really notice as they decided who would try next but Koby did and he curiously stepped forward to get a better look. Noises came from the barrel and Koby stopped in his tracks.

'Noises? Just what's in there?'

"Oi, Koby, unless you're going to try with those scrawny arms move over."

Koby quickly moved over as another man cracked his knuckles just before he grabbed the lid and pulled.

Suddenly a pillar of black exploded out of the barrel, flinging the pirate across the kitchen and knocking him out. As the dark mass stopped growing, it dissipated to reveal a young man. Koby and the other two pirates were scared out of their minds and watched in awe as the new figure yawned and stretched as the darkness around him finally disappeared.

"Ahh! That was a great nap. Too bad about my boat but at least I lived." The kid joked. He looked around confused as to why he was in a ship and looked at the Koby and the two men.

"Hmm? Who are you?"

"THAT'S OUR LINE!" The three exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet ya."

"I don't care who you are ya ass. You're dead." One pirate charged forward with his sword unsheathed.

"Look out Luffy!" Koby couldn't help but scream.

Luffy didn't even look fazed. Just as the man slashed at him, Luffy ducked, grabbed the man's arm, and swung him behind him into the wall. The resulting crash effectively knocked the guy out and made a huge hole in the wall.

The last pirate was already in mid-charge when Luffy was turned around to face him. Luffy dodged to his left and let loose a punch that sent the pirate into another wall.

Koby could only watch with his mouth agape. Here this unknown guy just beat three pirates so easily. He barely noticed when Luffy walked right in front of him and when he did he fell onto his back in shock.

"Ahh! Don't hurt me!" Koby pleaded with his eyes shut.

Luffy looked confused. "Why would I hurt you?"

"Y-you won't?"

"Well you didn't fight me. So no. Anyway is there any food here? I'm so hungry after that long nap I had." Luffy patted his stomach as it growled.

"Well I guess that pantry there has something you can eat." Koby pointed. Luffy smiled widely and grabbed Koby's arm and ran inside. Once inside Luffy instantly found a bag of apples and began to stuff himself, only stopping once in a while to spit cores out.

"So," Luffy said between mouthfuls. "Who are you by the way?"

Koby situated himself on the floor and watched Luffy eat. "My name's Koby."

"Oh. So what are you doing with those pirate guys? You don't look like one."

"Well, I always dreamed on becoming a Marine. But the boat I was on was attacked by Alvida and I was forced to become her cabin boy so she can spare me."

"Oh."

Koby suddenly grew wide-eyed. "Oh no! Alvida!"

"Hmm?" Luffy stopped to look at Koby who was looked scared.

"If she finds out what happened here we're dead." Koby explained. Luffy still looked on confused and slowly ate more apples.

"Then we'll just get out of here." Luffy said simply. Koby looked at him deadpanned.

"We can't just escape like that Luffy-san. She'll catch us and then beat us to death with that iron mace of hers."

"Then we'll fight."

"We can't win against her either. We're dead either way."

Luffy finally finished the sack of apples and burped and patted his stomach. "You're a weakling aren't you."

Koby looked shocked. "W-well I-I umm."

"If you really want to become a Marine and fight pirates, you can't just hide away and run when you have to face them. I'll kick this Alvida's ass."

Koby managed a small smile at Luffy's enthusiasm. "W-well I still think the best way is to find a small boat and sail away without anyone watching. I think there might be one somewhere on this boat-"

"KOBY!"

A large holler rang through the halls that shocked Koby. Luffy looked unfazed however and found another sack of apples and started eating those.

"Luffy-san," Koby shook Luffy. "We have to find a way out of here."

"Oh," Luffy finished his apples before stuffing some in his pockets. "I know. Follow me"

Before Koby could reply, Luffy kicked down the pantry door and found a very fat woman not too far from them.

"Ah! Alvida!" Koby yelled as he hid behind Luffy.

"Koby! Just who is this boy and why are you hiding behind him?" Alvida demanded as she gripped her studded iron mace and plopped it on her shoulder.

"This is Alvida?" Luffy asked while raising a brow. "I thought you called her a she."

"You little insolent pest!" Alvida roared. "Koby! Tell me, who is the most beautiful woman of all the seas and lands?"

Normally Koby would answer that Alvida was the most beautiful, fearing for his life, while Kami knows that's a flat out lie. In his eyes even a whale is more beautiful than her freckled fat face.

"N-not you! You ugly old sea hag!" Koby all but yelled, releasing all his pent of frustration. Alvida looked even more pissed while Luffy laughed.

"Hahahahaha. That's a good one Koby."

"I'm gonna kill both of ya!" Alvida roared. Before she could even lift her legs Luffy grabbed Koby and raced up the stairs, leaving an angry Alvida to slowly wobble up another flight.

Once Luffy and Koby ran up to the ship's top Alvida's entire crew was waiting for them, all with their swords and guns ready.

"Ahhh! We're dead." Koby screamed.

Luffy grinned and waved to them. "Hi."

"Get them guys!"

The pirates charged forward with their weapons ready to devastate Luffy who was still grinning ear to ear.

"Stand back Koby." Luffy cracked his neck and got ready to fight. Koby could only nod and gulped as the pirate drew closer.

"**Yami no kawa (River of Darkness)"** Luffy threw his fist out and it shot into the crowd of pirates. The arm turned into a swirling dark fog as it flew through the crowd. The pirates outside the group looked in frightened awe as their comrades were slowly drawn into the dark arm. They couldn't escape or run from it and soon their screams faded away as the last of the charging group disappeared into the dark fog and the darkness retract into Luffy's body.

"What in the world was that?" Koby asked. Luffy smiled at him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I'm ate the Yami Yami no Mi. I'm a man of the darkness."

"That explains the black spots from the barrel." Koby muttered. "Where, where did they go?"

Luffy laughed. "I don't know."

Koby looked frightened at Luffy's mirth while the other pirates yelled. "Oi, where did they go?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah you can have them back." Luffy shot his arm out again but this time the darkness on his fist expanded to the size of a door.

"**Jomei** **(Expulsion)**." Out from the darkness the same men who were sucked in were thrown out. Their swords were all bent up and some lay in odd angles with their bones broken or moved.

"What the hell is this guy?" The pirates asked one another.

"Sorry guys." Luffy apologized. "I really didn't want to fight you. All I wanted was just a way out of here…and maybe some more food too."

"I'll give you a ticket to hell then!"

Koby barely scrambled away from Alvida's sweating form as she emerged from the deck below. As Luffy turned around she swung her mace right on his head. Luffy's body bent a bit as the iron mace struck the back of his head but he didn't make a noise.

"Luffy-san!" Koby yelled.

"Ahahahaha." Alvida laughed. "You little runt. Know who's laughing?"

Surprisingly Luffy grinned under his straw hat and he effortlessly stood upright again under the weight of the mace.

"What, what the hell?"

"It'll take more than a big club to take me down. Shishishi." Luffy laughed. He jerked his head up and the momentum threw Alvida's footing off. As she struggled to keep her balance Luffy cocked his fist back.

"Lady Alvida!" The pirates yelled.

Koby looked on wordlessly as Luffy unleashed his attack.

"**Juryoku Osu (Gravity Push)**" Luffy punched Alvida in the gut and an unknown force was added to the punch courtesy of Luffy's darkness that sent the woman flying into the sky.

"Ugh." Luffy patted his stomach as some sweat rolled down his face. "So hungry."

"Luffy-san that was amazing!" Koby gleamed. By now all the pirates were frozen in their places and only watched the two boys talk.

"Hahaha. Well," Luffy turned to the pirates. "Anyone of you guys know where we can find a small boat?"

Before the pirates could respond a flurry of cannonballs flew into the ship, rocking the pink ship.

"What was that?" Luffy and Koby were hurrying to their feet and Koby's eyes lit up at the sight of a Marine ship.

"It's the Marines. Wow. I never saw as ship in action before!"

Luffy was about to comment on running away until he heard someone on the other side of the ship. He peered to the side and saw an orange haired girl preparing a small boat with a large sack on it.

"Koby, let's go."

"What? But those Marines are here to help us."

"Didn't I tell you who I am?" Luffy grabbed Koby and jumped off the side of the ship.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. And I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

"Hmm?" The orange haired girl looked up and yelped as Luffy and Koby soared down and landed on the dinghy. She instinctively latched on to the sack, fearing it would be knocked off.

"Ahh!"

"Ugh!"

"Hahahahaha!"

After the initial shock was over, the girl and Koby both screamed at Luffy, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Hmm?" Luffy murmured. When he saw the girl's angry face he smiled. "Hi there. Mind if we catch a ride on this boat?"

The girl looked absolutely flabbergasted at Luffy. "Are you insane? What makes you think I'll let you two just sail with me when you came out of freaking nowhere and scared the living shit out of me?"

"Guys."

"Sorry but the Marines are firing on that pink ship and we needed a way out. I didn't hurt you did I?"

The girl was surprised that this guy actually cared about her well-being but she brushed that aside. "No, but my point still stands. I'm not carrying you two to the next island."

"Guys!"

"Name's Luffy by the way. What's yours?" Luffy smiled as he reached into his pocket, fished out an apple, and began to eat it.

"What's wrong with you? You want to eat in the middle of this?"

"GUYS!"

"What?"

Just then a huge explosion rocked Alvida's ship and blew soot and splintered wood down on the three.

"Okay, name's Nami, I don't care about you two, let's get out of here."

Nami quickly unfurled the sail and another explosion blew the little ship far enough that the Marines could barely see it.

"Whew." Nami and Koby sighed as they lay on the wooden boards.

"Hahaha, that was pretty exciting." Luffy joked as he kept eating.

"Thanks again Luffy," Koby said.

"Hmm? Oh it's not a problem."

"What are you two talking about?" Nami asked. If she was going to sail with those two for the next few hours until the next island was in sight she might as well keep herself entertained.

"Luffy was on that ship and he used some darkness powers to beat Alvida and her crew and sent her flying."

"This guy beat Alvida? The great lady pirate?" Nami looked skeptically at Luffy who was throwing an apple core out to the sea while eating another apple.

"Yeah, and he used his Yami Yami no Mi to beat her."

"Yami Yami no Mi? You're a Devil Fruit user?"

"Yep, got this power a long time ago back on my home island."

"From where?" Nami asked. "Devil Fruits don't just grow in the wild."

"Some weird salesmen who docked at the island when I was young."

* * *

><p>(Three weeks before Luffy's life changing meeting with Shanks at the bar)<p>

It was a normal day in Fuusha Village as the usual rituals about the small village went smoothly. Today was going to be different however with the arrival of a very interesting man.

A seven year old Luffy was lounging about in Makino's bar when the door opens revealing a curiously dressed man. He was about five foot ten and he wore black slacks, a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a golden tie. He also donned a black top hat and he carried a large sack on his back.

"Why hello there." Makino greeted.

"Hi, I'll just have a mug of water if you please."

"Of course."

As Makino went about her business, Luffy went up to the man and looked at him curiously.

"Who are you and why are you dressed so weird?"

"Oh, well I'm a salesmen. I have to look sharp when I do my job."

"Umm, okay. Well what's in the bag?"

"Why those are my wares that I have for sale. You want to take a look?"

Luffy nodded eagerly while the man laughed and set his bag on the bar table. He pulled from it a number of boxes, each either big or small or wide or long. All of them were red with a small lock in the middle with a very thin slot on them.

"I don't get it. What do you sell? Empty boxes?" Luffy asked.

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret my boy. I have a Devil Fruit's ability. I'm a Box Box man."

Luffy didn't look too thrilled. "So?"

"So? I'll tell you. My power allows me to fill any box with anything I think of. Like this one." The man gestured to a very small cube box. "If I imagine there were to be say, a gold ring in there." He opened the box and suddenly there was indeed a gold ring inside it.

"Wow!" Luffy said. "That's so cool!"

"What's so cool Luffy?" Makino asked as she brought the man's water.

"This guy can put anything he wants in a box even when there's nothing in there."

"Really?" Makino looked skeptically. "Are you sure it's not a trick?"

"I assure you there's no trickery involved my dear." The man said as he drank his water. "In fact I'll show you."

"Can you make that mug on that table appear in one of these boxes?" Makino pointed out.

"No dear, it only works when that object itself is in a box too. If I can make anything appear in my boxes without that rule I would be a very wealthy man I assure you."

"So then make something one of a kind appear then." Luffy suggested.

"Very well." The man thought hard for a second and smiled. He put his hand on a medium sized box and said.

"Well what if I materialized a unique, long sought after, exquisite, powerful…

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile on board Whitebeard's ship)<p>

He had done it, Marshall D. Teach had broken the dearest rule of ship. He committed mutiny. There on the wooden floor lay his once dear friend Thatch in a pool of his own blood.

But it didn't matter. The blood on his hand, the vengeance Whitebeard would demand, the subtle guilt that lay in the mutiny, none of that mattered.

All that mattered was the prize he had waited decades for.

Teach smiled as wide as he could, as he reached for the box that Thatch placed the legendary Yami Yami no Mi. He could just taste the power already. And when he opened the lid…

It was gone.

Instead there was a small paper in its place and on it said.

_You mad brother of the sea? Don't worry find the Phantom Salesmen. He'll be touring the Grand Line soon and you can catch him and his collection of valuables you cannot find anywhere else in the world. Devil Fruits, treasure, and more! And all for a reasonable price._

* * *

><p>"… Devil Fruit!"<p>

Miraculously out from the box a Devil Fruit did appear. It looked like a bunch of grapes with pointed bottoms and swirls decorating its outsides.

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Wow, how neat." Makino commented. "What else can you make appear?"

As the salesman and Makino talked, Luffy started poking at the fruit. Unfortunately for the fruit Luffy's stomach began to growl. Peering back at the busy salesman, Luffy quickly took a large bite of the fruit. Not really tasting anything, Luffy took another bite and finished the fruit off, this time the flesh tasted like…

"Shit!"

Makino looked stunned as the salesman cussed at a gagging Luffy.

"Ugh, that tasted horrible."

"My boy what have you done? You've eaten a Devil Fruit, you now have the curse."

"Curse?"

"It's the curse of the Devil Fruit. You can't ever go into the ocean ever again or else you'll die."

Then, from two corners of the world, two of the largest screams pierced the sky.

"NO!"

"That's incredible Luffy-san." Koby commented as Luffy finished his story.

"Yeah it is. A salesman who didn't demand money for that stupid mistake? That's pretty amazing." Nami mused.

"Yeah well everything turned out okay now." Luffy concluded.

By the time Luffy finished he was tired of talking and took a nap with Koby following in suit. Nami chose to stay awake just in case something bad happened like a Sea King or a ship. But a few moments later the next island came into sight and Nami smiled.

"Now onto more business."

Luffy and Koby woke up a while later and to their surprise found the boat docked to a pier with Nami nowhere to be found.

"At least she helped us." Koby said.

"Aww, I was gonna ask her to be part of my crew." Luffy pouted.

Koby took in the sight of the new island. He knew there was a Marine base situated here and supposedly the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro was being kept here.

"Well I think there's another person who could join your crew Luffy."

"Who's that Koby?"

"On this island there's a bounty hunter called Roronoa Zoro. He's a swordsman but he hunts pirates for a living so I don't think…"

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's find him and ask."

"Wait Luffy!" Koby yelled as Luffy ran off towards the town.

By the time Koby caught up to Luffy the straw hat-wearing boy had already absentmindedly asked some of the townsfolk if they know where Zoro was being held.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Zoro is-"

Before Luffy could finish the people around him had ran off. Luffy looked confused.

"What did I do wrong?"

"I guess they don't like talking about Zoro." Koby concluded.

"Oh well, let's see if we can find him ourselves."

Soon the two did find Zoro, just not in the state they expected. He was bloodied and tied on a cross to the left of the seaside Marine base. Luckily there was no one patrolling the area so Luffy and Koby jumped, or in Koby's case was thrown, over the fence so they could get a closer look at the bounty hunter.

Besides the blood and grit on his body, Zoro also looked famished and overall tired. He wore a dirty white shirt and black pants. On his head he wore a green bandana that sort of covered his mint colored hair and on his left ear were three gold earrings for some odd reason. His breaths were deep and he gave Luffy a glare as he approached him.

"Get out of here." Zoro heaved.

"Nope. You wanna join my crew?"

Koby nearly tripped at Luffy's bluntness while Zoro looked shocked.

"You kidding me? Do I look like that kind of person? Do you even know who I am?"

"Yep," answered Luffy. "And I don't really care. I want you on my crew."

Zoro looked down to Koby. "Oi, is this guy right in the head?"

Koby shrugged. "I don't really know. He's strong though."

"Aren't you supposed to be a swordsman? Where's your swords?" Luffy asked.

"If I had my swords I wouldn't be TIED HERE WOULD I?" Zoro exclaimed as Luffy's stupidity.

"Hahahaha," Luffy laughed. "You're pretty funny. You're definitely on my crew now."

"Umm excuse me?"

All three guys looked behind Luffy and Koby to find a little girl with pigtails holding some rice balls.

"Umm, these are for you Zoro-san. I made them for you and you looked really hungry." The little girl said meekly.

"Umm Luffy I think we should leave them for a minute." Koby proposed to a salivating Luffy.

"Aw why? Those rice balls look good." Luffy pouted before begrudgingly pulled aside by Koby

"You shouldn't be here Rika. If they find you here they'll kill you and me." Zoro said. Rika didn't back off though and offered one to Zoro's mouth.

"Oi, you little brat!"

The four of them looked over and saw a really cheeky and queer looking blond stroll towards them with a few Marines behind him.

"Can't you read the sign outside the fence you little squirt? Anyone caught here will face the same punishment as the criminal here. Are you really going to risk your life to-Ooh rice balls."

The blond grabbed the one in front of Zoro's face and took a bite.

"Yeuck! Disgusting." The man threw it to the ground and stomped it flat and grinded it into the dirt just for good measure.

"Now just what should we do with you girlie?" The blond asked more to himself than the Marines behind him. "One of you, throw this girl over the fence."

"But Helmeppo-sama she's just a girl."

"I don't care! Father will get angry with you if I don't get what I want. And do you want my father angry?" Helmeppo said. That effectively shut the Marines up and one slowly walked up to the girl.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to find Luffy walking towards them with Koby right behind him. Koby saw Luffy actually angry for the first time and opted to stay back as Luffy walked up to Helmeppo.

"It's not nice to make a little girl cry." Luffy said as a teary-eyed Rika watched on.

"And just who do you think you are commoner?" Helmeppo asked.

"And it's not nice to make Marines do bad things." Koby piped up.

"Do you know who I am you fools? If my dad were here he would kill you right away!" Helmeppo exclaimed while looking furious though to everyone else he looked rather frightened. "I don't even know why he's still here. If were up to me he would be dead already."

That really ticked Luffy off and the Yami man punched the blond snob clear in the face, leaving a circular red mark.

"Ahhh! My face!" Helmeppo screamed as he rubbed his sore nose and cheeks. "Run! Get out of here!"

The Marines and Helmeppo made a beeline right to the Marine base as Zoro and the rest watched.

"Bastard." Luffy said as he turned to Zoro. "So, join my crew Zoro! "

"Just who are you anyways?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the Pirate King." Luffy bravely announced, not caring that the man he was talking to was a well-known pirate hunter.

"And just why do you think I want to join a pirate crew?" Zoro inquired.

"Hmm, well it's either join me and go on fun adventures and fight strong guys or stay here and die." Luffy put it bluntly.

"Heh, you make a great point." Zoro joked. "Fine, if you can get my swords back, I'll join you. Deal Luffy?"

Luffy laughed and smiled. "Deal Zoro." He then ran off towards the Marine base, figuring that the swords should be in there.

"Wow, is that guy your friend?" Rika asked as she rubbed the tears off her eyes. Koby nodded.

"Yeah, anyways you should get out of here before something bad will happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling."

* * *

><p>"Who did this to you son?"<p>

"Some stupid straw hat wearing kid. And he was with that Zoro guy outside too."

Helmeppo was still crying about the punch Luffy gave him and went right to his father for help. Not a bad choice considering his dad is the Marine Captain Morgan, the tall, large, bulky, burly, tan, and blond captain who was ruthless on the battlefield with his ax that was actually a replacement for his hand.

"Roronoa eh? Wait here. Marines! Form up!" Morgan yelled and quickly a number of Marines formed behind him with weapons in tow. With Morgan in the lead, the group marched out towards where Zoro and Koby were.

"Hahaha, those idiots never stood a chance against father." Helmeppo quipped as he walked up several flights of stairs and to his room.

"I mean I almost feel sorry for those- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Helmeppo yelped as he saw Luffy climbing through his open window.

"Whew, now where are those swords? Ah here they are?" Luffy smirked as he saw three swords lying next to Helmeppo's bed.

"I-I s-s-said, what are you d-d-doing h-here?" Helmeppo all but whimpered as Luffy scratched his chin, not noticing Helmeppo in the room.

"Umm, does he have two swords or all three of these his? Ah who cares I'll take them all." Luffy grabbed all three and he willed his hands into darkness, which sucked the swords in. "I better control how much gravity is in there carefully. I don't want my new swordsman sad that I bent his swords." Luffy mused as he jumped out the open window.

Helmeppo was now in deeper shock after witnessing Luffy's power. He had snot dribbling down his upper lip and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh no! Father!"

The blond raced down the stairs and hurried to warn his father.

* * *

><p>"Oi, hurry up Koby. They're coming now." Zoro urged. After exchanging formalities for a second Koby worked on trying to untie Zoro's ropes. Unfortunately he only managed to tie the ropes on tighter.<p>

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Koby cried.

Unfortunately by then Morgan and his Marines had reached the two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing whelp?" Morgan asked a now shaking Koby. Zoro looked more pissed than scared as Morgan turned his gaze towards the swordsman.

"I should've killed you that day. But watching you starve was good while it was funny. Too bad this runt tried to help you cause you're both dead now. Marines!" Morgan pointed at the two.

'Shit! So close to escaping too!' Zoro thought.

'I should've known I would never become a Marine. Now I'm about to be killed by them,' Koby thought.

"Fire!"

Just as the Marines unleashed a volley of bullets Morgan heard a voice from above.

"Whoa! I got your swords Zoro!"

Luffy was still in the air from jumping off the Marine base and landed in front of the bullets.

"Idiot!" Zoro yelled.

"Luffy-san!" Koby cried out.

"Hehe." Luffy chuckled. "**Kokuban (Blackboard)**"

Dark fog flowed out of Luffy's hands and formed a large rectangle in front of him. When the bullets hit the dark rectangle, they disappeared into it and didn't come out the other side.

"Nani!" Everyone but Luffy screamed while Luffy laughed to himself.

"By the way, I didn't know which sword was yours so I grabbed them all." From the back of the blackboard came the three swords Zoro had grown to love and use.

"Just what the hell are you Luffy?" Zoro asked as Koby picked up his swords.

"I ate the Yami Yami no Mi. I can control darkness." Luffy said.

"Is that so?" Morgan said. "If guns won't work. Then swords will. Men, charge!"

The Marines looked way too scared to fight the Yami user but one look at their ferocious leader was all the push they needed to charge, even if it was half-assed.

"Hmm?" Luffy said. "Oh you guys can have your bullets back. **Jomei (Expulsion)**." The bullets that were sucked into the darkness suddenly shot out towards the charging Marines. After some screaming the men turned tail and either ran or jumped out of the way.

"Shishishi, no problem." Luffy joked. He dispelled his darkness only to find an angry Morgan hunched over him and his ax arm rose to strike Luffy down.

"Damn, Koby! Give me my swords!" Zoro shouted.

"But your hands-"

"Unsheathe one and but the hilt in my mouth sideways." Zoro demanded as Morgan's ax flew down.

Koby had no time to argue against Zoro's logic but once he did what he was told he realized he didn't need to. Immediately Zoro cut through his bindings and even got his other two swords unsheathed. And just as Morgan's ax was about to meet Luffy's head, Zoro rushed forward and blocked the weapon with his three swords.

"Nice Zoro." Luffy commented.

"No problem, Captain." Zoro said.

Morgan was not ready to give up yet and he threw his fist forward to punch Luffy.

"Nope not gonna work. **Juryoku Osu (Gravity Push)**," Luffy ducked under the punch and gave Morgan his own right in the Marine's gut. The force of the blow caused the tall man to grunt in pain and he soared like a cannonball into his own base.

"Wow, nice job Luffy." Zoro said while grabbing his sheathes off the ground and sheathing his swords. "We should leave now before more Marines dock here. No doubt someone in the base called a ship already."

"Okay, oh before we leave though." Luffy reached out with his hand and suddenly a Marine all the way from his base flew into Luffy's hand like a magnet to metal.

"Ahhh! W-what do you want?"

"When the next Marine ship gets here, you mind putting Koby on there as a new recruit or something? He really wants to join you guys." Luffy asked politely. The Marine furiously nodded and when Luffy dropped him the man fainted.

"Huh. Well Koby you can join the Marines now." Luffy said. Koby couldn't help but to cry a little at the great news.

"Arigato Luffy-san! I'll never forget this, ever." Koby said.

"This means we'll be enemies in the future though." Luffy said. Koby gasped but realized it was the truth.

"Yeah, but next time when we fight I'll be much stronger." Koby proudly said.

"Hahaha, I'll look forward to it. Good luck. And you should probably drag that guy back." Luffy pointed out. "Anyways, bye!"

Luffy raced off towards where the little boat was docked with Zoro right behind him. Koby watched them for a bit before walking over to the man and dragging him back to the base by his leg.

"Gosh he's heavy. I hope I won't have to lift weights when I start training."

As he reached the front door he opened it and dragged the man to what he assumed was the infirmary. After he was done putting the guy on a bed, he left and once he reached the stairs he tripped. Looking down he found a knocked out Helmeppo with a large comical bump on his head.

"Must have tripped running down these stairs." Koby guessed. Sighing, he grabbed Helmeppo's legs and retraced his steps back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"By the way you didn't happen to run into an orange haired girl did you Zoro?"<p>

"No. Why?"

"Aww, cause I met her earlier and I wanted her to join my crew."

"Just how many people are in your crew?"

"Just us two right now."

"So I'm assuming out ship's not really a normal ship."

"Nope, it's a little dinghy."

"Maybe I should've taken the other choice."

"Hahaha, come on. We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>I hope this was a good enough chapter to start this story off. I changed Luffy's fighting style to accommodate the Yami Yami no Mi and I think it's fine.<p>

Props for this story goes to avatoa who sparked the idea and is the beta for this story. Anything concerning this story you guys can PM him or state in your reviews and he'll read them.

avatoa also decided on the harem group already but any input on the list from you guys will be appreciated as well. The list currently consists of:

Nami

Vivi

Nico Robin

Conis

Camie

Margaret

Boa Hancock

Shirahoshi (I don't know how mermaids would work out in the harem but I'll find a way)

Reviews are always welcome and I would love to know what you guys think about Luffy's fighting style and the story so far. Thanks!


	2. Nami and Buggy

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Got it? Good.

Thanks for all the support so far you guys! avatoa and me really appreciate it.

**To ismellpeanuts**: I understand your concern about Luffy's powers and I'm here to say that expanding his powers and strength as well as introducing weaknesses for him won't be an issue. I've already thought out many different powers for Luffy and major weakness he will have later on.

* * *

><p>"So you're a Santoryu ehh?"<p>

"Mm-hmm. I picked up that style when I was younger."

"Mmm, I'm hungry!"

Luffy and Zoro were still sailing since the Morgan incident and haven't found land yet. Zoro managed to sleep most of the time and conserve energy while Luffy quickly lost his by staring off into the horizon. His stomach rumbling, Luffy leaned over the side of the small boat and looked longingly into the sea, hoping to find a fish to catch.

"Ahh! We're still lost. I hope we find land soon, or ever." Luffy mused.

Zoro scowled. "Don't you have any navigation abilities? It's pretty damn weird if you want to be the Pirate King and have no idea of how to sail."

"Well that's why I need a crew. I figure I can find someone who knows how to navigate." Luffy turned his head over. "Aren't you a pirate or bounty hunter or something? Shouldn't you know how to navigate?"

"Tch, I got by just asking favors and paying for rides." Zoro replied. He crossed his arms and looked up into the air, idling watching a small cloud. "I never considered myself a bounty hunter. I left my village and island to find a man. But some things happened and now I can't return to my village anymore. Haven't been able to find that man either. Eventually I had resort to hunting down pirates and bandits and such for rewards so I can continue my search. That's basically how I got to where you found me on that island."

"So you were lost too then?"

"Don't make me look like you!" Zoro raged and smashed his fist into the boat. Since the boat was so small and Zoro was so strong the punch violently rocked the boat and brought the two pirates to the deck.

Unfortunately the wind picked up as well and once Luffy fell over his straw hat flew into the sky.

"Aah! My hat!" Luffy screamed. He quickly sprang up and extended his arm out.

"**Yami no Kawa (River of Darkness),**" Luffy said as his arm of darkness flew towards his hat and the gravity around his black stream sucked the hat into it. Once his arm retracted he reached into its void and pulled his hat out. After a quick inspection, he sighed in relief and placed it back in its rightful spot on his head.

"Whew, I got really scared there."

"Tch, yeah you freaked out." Zoro mused as he sat back up. "You must really be attached to that hat."

"It's my treasure." Luffy said. He reached and grabbed his hat off and stared at it. "I'll protect it with my life, just like how he protected me." He murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>(Years ago in Makino's Bar in Fuusha Village)<p>

It was chaos in the little bar as a whole band of pirates were partying up a storm for now apparent reason other than for the hell of it. The smell of liquor was strong and the air was filled with the sounds of cheers, jeers, laughter, and swearing. Makino did her best to cater to everyone's needs and all with a smile on her lovely face. Usually the mayor, Woop Slap, would be lounging about the bar but he couldn't bring himself to be around pirates, knowing the shame it would bring.

However a seven-year old Luffy didn't mind at all hanging around with pirates, in fact he reveled in it. Currently he was sitting at the bar counter with the leader of the pirates, the legendary Red-Haired Shanks. However Shanks didn't look too thrilled at the moment with Luffy hollering at him.

"Please please please Shanks! Please let me join you guys. I want to become a great pirate too!" Luffy exclaimed at Shanks. The pirate gulped down the rest of his sake and chuckled at Luffy.

"Hahaha, how can a little boy like you join us? You're still just a little kid."

"But-but I can grow up and learn with you. I can even swim." Luffy countered.

"Oi Luffy," Luffy turned and saw a man with ruffled blond hair looking at him. "Being a pirate isn't about whether you can swim or not. Or partying or shouting like we make it seem. It's a dangerous life out there."

Luffy frowned. "Well I'm strong too. My punches are powerful and I can fight for myself."

"Eh? Is that so Luffy?" Shanks questioned while eating. Luffy screamed some more at him while the other pirates and Makino laughed at Luffy's frustration.

"Oi Yasopp," A very fat man wearing goggles poked the blond man. "You thinking about your kid back home? I realize that faraway look on your face anywhere."

Yasopp chuckled. "Ha, you know me too well Roo. Yeah. Seeing Luffy like that really reminds me of Usopp. Those two must be about the same age right now."

Roo laughed and bit off a piece of the meat he held. "Then a toast! To the little kids."

"A toast it is!" Yasopp hollered and the two crewmates bumped mugs of sake and drank it all down.

"BAM!"

Just then the front door of the bar was kicked down and flown into the middle of the room. When the dust settled all the pirates were quite and controlled with the sole exception of Shanks who was still eating and drinking. Everyone from Makino to Luffy stared at the open door expectantly. Finally a large man wearing a brown coat, white shirt, and black slacks with a medium goatee and long hair strolled into the bar. Behind him followed several thuggish looking men all wearing white shirts and cloth caps.

Luffy stared quietly at the large man as he strolled across the room, his gut filling with tingling sensation.

"So there are the pirates ehh?" The man remarked as he looked around the room. "How pathetic-looking. They looked twice as ridiculous as the last batch of sailors who docked."

Once the man walked up to the counter, he brushed aside Shanks, interrupting his eating. Makino quickly offered a polite greeting, as she was still a bartender though she didn't bow as she did with Shanks and his pirates when they entered earlier.

"Hello there. How may I help you?"

"We're the bandits who live a ways off from this village but knowing who I am, you already knew that."

"You're the bandit leader Higuma correct?" Makino more stated then asked.

"That's right little lady," Higuma replied. "Just for that me and my men won't trash this place. All we want are ten barrels of sake."

"Sorry the bar's run out of sake. You'll have to return back sober." Makino answered.

"Run out eh?" Higuma asked with a hint of anger. "Then what are these so-called pirates drinking? Water and piss?"

"Oi guy,"

Everyone turned to Shanks who held up a bottle of sake. "You can take this one. I haven't opened it yet."

Higuma made a motion to grab the bottle but instead clenched his hand into a fist and smashed the bottle to pieces and spilling the sake everywhere.

"Don't take me lightly pirate," Higuma said, his fist still in the air and dripping sake. "I'm a wanted man worth 8 million Beli. One little bottle won't be enough even for one of my guys."

"Ah now the floor's all wet. Sorry Makino-san," Shanks apologized. He didn't even seem to care about the bandit leader that made the man grow tick marks. "Do you have a mop Makino-san?" Shanks squatted down and started to pick shards of glass up.

"Oh please. Let me clean that up," Makino rushed around the bar counter but before she could make it to Shanks Higuma unsheathed his sword and slashed the countertop, breaking plates and bottles and spilling all sorts of foodstuffs on the floor.

"Tch, if you two like cleaning so much maybe you should clean that up as well. Let's go boys." Higuma sheathed his sword and walked outside. "There's nothing here we need if all the sake is gone." With that said Higuma motioned for his goons to follow and soon the bar had its usual customers again.

"A-are you okay Captain-san? Are you hurt anywhere?" Makino asked Shanks as she knelt down beside him.

"Ah I'm fine thanks." Shanks waved her off. A second later he snickered which sent the other pirates into a fit of guffawing.

"Hahaha! He got you good captain!"

"Ha! How funny to watch Captain-san."

"How could you!"

Everyone stopped laughing and all watched as an enraged Luffy scream at Shanks with teary eyes. "I thought you were a cool and awesome pirate captain Shanks. How could you just let that jerk get away with doing that to you and Makino?"

Shanks sat upright and stared rather innocently at Luffy. "It's not like I don't understand what you mean Luffy. But we only spilled some sake, nothing to worry about."

"Ergh, whatever. I don't even care." Luffy cracked. He crossed his arms and turned around, trying to hide his tears. That's when he noticed a small treasure chest on the counter. It was open and inside was a purple fruit not unlike the one he ate only weeks earlier.

"Bleck!"

"Watsup Luffy?" Shanks asked.

Luffy stuck out his tongue in disgust. "That's one of those nasty tasting fruit huh? Why do you have that?"

"Ah, you mean that Devil Fruit. Yea- wait. How do you know it tastes bad?" Shanks asked.

"Oh, I ate one a few weeks ago. Tasted really bad."

"What!" Shanks exclaimed. "You ate a Devil Fruit and you didn't tell me? Don't you know what side effects those fruits give you?"

"Umm. Not being able to swim?" Luffy scratched his head. "I don't really care about that anymore. I kinda got over it. I'm still gonna sail the seas as a pirate no matter if I can swim or not."

"Well at least you didn't eat that one in the box. Can't say what will happen if you ate two Devil Fruits," Shanks sighed in relief. He grabbed the chest and put it under his seat so as to not tempt anyone else with it. "So mind telling me what kind of fruit you ate Luffy? If you knew the name that is."

"I kinda forgot," Luffy said. "I think it was the umm Yami one."

"Oh!" Shanks exclaimed while putting his straw hat on. "Yami Yami no Mi eh? Lucky."

"Eh? Really?" Luffy asked with wide eyes. It wasn't normal seeing Shanks so worked up about anything not involving partying and fighting. "What's so special about it? I don't even know how to use it." Luffy pouted.

"Hahaha! You ate a Devil Fruit and don't even know how to use it?" Shanks laughed. "More like you've eaten your swimming away Luffy."

"Argh! Stop laughing Shanks! It's not funny! I'll find a way to use it someday and I'll show you." Luffy shouted.

(The next day)

Makino hummed to herself as she cleaned the counter of her bar. It was empty right now as Shanks and his crew was nowhere to be seen in town. She was silently glad though as a new shipment of sake was dropped at the bar this morning and she really didn't want Shanks and friends to drink it all again. Luffy was with her as he usually was. The little kid was drinking juice at the counter and keeping to himself.

Suddenly the front doors swung open and in came Higuma and his gang. Makino silently gulped and Luffy looked on with a scowl on his face.

"Oi little lady. You have any sake today? My boys are running really dry," Higuma asked. Makino nodded and wordlessly got out mugs and started to cater to the bandits. Said bandits quickly drank themselves into bliss and soon the entire bar was filled with jeers and shouting. Makino silently served the criminals while Luffy sat at the bar with a frown.

"Hahaha! Did you see those pirates' faces? Hahaha!"

"They couldn't do anything once we got here. That guy looked like a idiot with all that sake on him."

Higuma smirked as he listened to his men. "Those pirates are nothing but bums. Like they can even compare to me."

"Shut up!"

Everyone turned to an enraged Luffy. "They're not cowards or idiots. You're the idiots for making fun of him! Just wait! You'll get your butts kicked by Shanks in no time!"

Makino grabbed Luffy mid-rant and tried her best to calm him down. "Luffy don't! Stop it!"

"Tch, you little brat." One of the bandits grunted. He got up and took out his pistol that was on his belt. He didn't even need to see Higuma's smirk to know he was allowed to shut Luffy up. He walked up to Luffy who was still struggling in the bar owner's arms.

"No please don't!" Makino screamed but the bandit backhanded her away. A red mark appeared on her delicate cheek as she hit the ground stunned. Luffy couldn't even check on her, as the pistol was not a foot away.

"You shouldn't have opened your big mouth brat."

Luffy closed his eyes and shielded himself with his arms and hands as he heard the pistol cock. "Ah! Stop!"

BANG!

Luffy shivered for what seemed like hours until he realized he was still alive. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw the gaping mouth of the bandit and the incredulous stares of everyone else who was watching.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What's that black shit coming out his hands?"

"This ain't natural!"

Luffy quickly looked at his hands and saw a blob of darkness there instead. He couldn't even feel it, as if the darkness had become apart of him or an extension of him.

"Ahh! What is this? Get it off me!" Luffy screamed as he frantically shook his arms. The darkness remained though specks of it fell off due to the swinging. Slowly it dissipated and once it was all gone Luffy sighed in relief before realizing that he was still in a predicament. The bandits stared at the kid awkwardly for a while before Luffy dashed out of the tavern in a mad sprint. Before the dust was even settled Higuma ordered his men to give chase. The men ran out with their weapons ready, knocking over tables and chairs and spilling sake all over the place. By the time Makino had stood up the entire bar was deserted.

"Oh no! Luffy!" Makino gasped. She hurried out of the tavern and ran further into town. "The Mayor! I have to find the Mayor!"

Meanwhile Luffy was running as fast as his legs could go into the outskirts of the town. He glanced back and saw Higuma's ugly mug glaring at him as he and his men chased Luffy down. They ran in circles and curves around the town until Luffy finally had to stop to catch his a minute after he stopped he was kicked over to a barrel. He landed on his behind and he rubbed his sore head until he felt Higuma's foot on his chest.

"You little freak. I don't know what the hell happened but you need to watch your mouth. Now you'll pay the price you piece of shit."

"No please wait!"

The bandits and Luffy turned to see a wheezing old man and Makino behind them. The Mayor was using his small can to hold himself up as he tried to negotiate with Higuma.

"Please. I don't know what Luffy did to you but please let him go. He's a kid for crying out loud."

"Tch," Higuma smirked. "As if. This little brat is just a lost cause anyways, insulting me and my men like that." Higuma unsheathed his sword, the sound of coming out sending chills throughout Makino and the Mayor's bodies. "Now die."

"No wait!" Makino and the Mayor cried out as they reached out in vain for Luffy.

Luffy raised his hands up as he prepared for the worst. But once again the strike never came. When he looked up he saw Higuma's gaping mouth and saw the sword fall from his quivering hand.

"Ah boss!"

Luffy looked at his hands and saw the darkness from before there again. But as his eyes looked up more he saw blood flow out of a wound in Higuma's shoulder. The wound was small and round, like a bullet wound. Higuma brought his hand to his aching shoulder to find blood wash onto it.

"Why you. Why you little brat!" Higuma yelled.

"W-what just happened Mayor?" Makino whispered. The Mayor didn't reply and instead gulped inaudibly. He had absolutely no idea what was happening and he could only whisper Luffy's name in hopes of a miracle coming.

"Ahh I was wondering why the bar was empty, and in such a mess."

Makino and the Mayor whipped around to find a grinning Shanks and his crew behind him. Makino let out a squeal of surprise while the Mayor only narrowed his eyes a bit. Higuma and his men turned around too and Luffy gasped in relief.

"Sh-Shanks."

"What are you doing here pirate?" Higuma grunted. "This is none of your business."

"Ah Luffy," Shanks called out, ignoring the bandit leader. "I thought a pirate like you could handle this guy."

"W-what?" Luffy gaped.

Higuma narrowed his eyes to a glare. "Don't ignore me pirate. This kid already has me pissed off." He gripped his wounded shoulder harder in pain. "Don't make me kill you here too."

Shanks walked towards the man mid- warning and promptly felt a barrel being put next to his head. One of Higuma's men jammed a pistol next to Shanks to emphasize his boss's point. "Don't move pirate. Of your head will get blown…"

Higuma tensed up as he heard a gunshot and he turned around expecting a dead pirate on the ground but saw instead his lackey dead on the ground, a hole in his head and blood flowing out like a waterfall. Looking up the bandit saw a fat, green clothed man with a pistol in his hand with he barely still smoking. Shanks was unaffected and kept his cool stature. Luffy gasped in surprise while Makino and the Mayor shuddered in fear, hoping that no more blood will be spilled.

"You, you killed him." One bandit pointed out.

"You bastard!"

"No fair!"

"Fair?" Yassop mocked. "You kidding me?

"This isn't a child's game you bandits." Benn said. "It's about life or death now."

"Oi! We don't have any business with you. Leave us alone pirates!" A bandit said.

"Listen!" Shanks said. Everyone immediately quieted down. "I don't care if people make fun of me or spill food and drinks on me. I'll just laugh it off later. But," Shanks' eyes moved towards Higuma's foot on Luffy's scared face. "I'll never forgive you if you attack my friends."

"Never for give you?" Higuma laughed out. "What a joke!" He turned to his men and with determination shouted, "Men! Kill these pirates!"

"Hai!" All the bandits brandished their weapons and charged headlong towards Shanks and his crew. Makino and the Mayor gasped and took a step back in case they needed to run but Yassop reached out and stopped them. They looked at the gunslinger with wide eyes that softened a bit as Yassop grinned and looked back at the charging bandits. Shanks along with his crew were as calm as the sea. He didn't even move when Benn moved up with his gun held like a club, ready to face the onslaught of bandits.

Mere moments later Benn stood in a crowd of half dead bandits, all moaning and bleeding on the ground. Higuma was dumbfounded and his scared face showed it. Luffy stammered a "Amazing," as he watched Benn walk back to Shanks and giving said captain a grin and a nod.

"Oi!" Higuma said as he got his foot off of Luffy's face. "W-wait a minute you guys. I have nothing really against you. It's all this kid's fault."

"That's the point," Shanks replied darkly.

Higuma stammered a bit before reaching into his coat and pulling out a black smoke bomb. He grinned madly and threw it to the ground and once the smoke dissipated Higuma and Luffy were gone.

"Ah! Luffy!" Shanks cried out. "Oh no, he took Luffy! What should we do?"

"Oi this isn't the time to panic captain," Roo said. "We'll find them somehow."

* * *

><p>"Ahaha! Those pirate bastards will never suspect a bandit would run out into the ocean." Higuma laughed. After his smoke bomb went off he grabbed Luffy and sailed off into the ocean on a small rowboat. Luffy was still kicking and struggling against Higuma's grasp and was yelling nonstop.<p>

"Let me go you bastard. Let me go damn it!"

"Oh," Higuma mused. "What a dirty mouth you have brat. But none of that matters anymore, not after I get rid of you."

Luffy froze at Higuma's plan. _"Damn! I can't swim. Not after eating that purple fruit."_

"Bye you little shit. Say high to the crabs down there. Ahahahaha!" Higuma laughed as he tossed a screaming Luffy overboard. The bandit kept laughing as Luffy struggled in vain to keep afloat and coughed up seawater. But as he kept flailing around, Luffy for the first time felt the Devil's curse work through his body and soon he felt more tired than ever before. Muscles lost strength, his eyes grew weighted, and soon his mind became foggy and clouded.

_I, I couldn't do anything to him. What kind of a pirate am I?_ Luffy thought before he sank below the waves. He was at the brink of unconsciousness and could barely register what was happening around him. As he sank, he heard the obscure sound of someone screaming and shortly after the water swirled wildly as something crashed into it. After that it was all went black.

"Luffy! Luffy wake up!"

"Ugh, wha?" Luffy stirred as he opened his eyes. He felt slightly rejuvenated and noticed he wasn't sinking anymore. Looking up he saw the familiar Shanks and his familiar straw hat and the relieved grin he was adorning.

"Sh-Shanks! You saved me!"

"Eh, I'm glad you're okay."

"Where did that mountain guy go? And what was that crash in the ocean? Was that you jumping in? Huh Sh-" Luffy stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the seawater turning red. His eyes followed the red trail to Shank's body and then noticed with terror what happened to Shanks. "Your arm! It-It's gone!"

"It's nothing Luffy. A Sea King attacked you and I got rid of it. Took a piece of me with him though." Shanks coolly replied.

"How can you say that?" Luffy cried out. Tears streaked down his face as he stared at the bloody stump where Shanks' left arm once was. "You lost your arm! Shanks!"

"If it means you're safe than it's worth it Luffy." Shanks replied. Luffy didn't hear him as he sputtered and cried nonstop cuddled next to Shanks. Soon the tears ran out and sea water replaced it as they were floating about. The rocking motion and the day's events quickly lulled Luffy into a sobbing sleep.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving huh?"<p>

"Yep. We've sorta overstayed our welcome here." Shanks said as he put on his straw hat. It had been a few days since the incident with Higuma and now the pirate was overseeing his crew stocking his ship with supplies and some of the townsfolk, including the Mayor and Makino were watching as well. Luffy stood next to Shanks watching as well.

"You're not going to ask to come with us Luffy?" Shanks asked.

Luffy shook his head. "I'll miss you guys, but I decided that I'm going to set sail as a pirate by myself someday in the future."

"Haha!" Shanks laughed. He stuck his tongue out. "I wasn't going to let you on anyways. Not like you'll ever be a pirate anyway Luffy."

"You!" Luffy yelled out. "Just wait Shanks! When I set sail I'm gonna gather a crew and beat your's. And I'm gonna find the greatest treasure of all time. No matter what, I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

Luffy started tearing up as he finished his rant. He was shuddering a bit as he tried to stifle his tears. Shanks chuckled and said quietly, "Ah, so you're promising to beat us."

He grabbed his straw hat and took it off. "Then Luffy," He placed it on Luffy's head. "Luffy, take care of my hat. It's very important to me."

"Eh?" Luffy squeaked as he placed his hands on the hat on his head.

"Return to me when you're a great pirate Luffy. Promise?" Shanks asked.

Luffy clutched the hat harder as more tears escaped his eyes. "I-I promise Shanks! I'll return it when I beat you!" He tried to mask his tears with humor, but it did little to stop his river of tears. Shanks laughed and patted Luffy's head before boarding his ship and setting sail. The townsfolk waved and shouted goodbye as Luffy took his hat off and stared at it and then to Shank's ship.

_I'll never forget you Shanks. And I'll never break that promise._

* * *

><p>"Oi!"<p>

Luffy quickly snapped out of his memories at the sound of Zoro's grunt.

"You're gonna lose that hat again if you keep spacing out. It's important to you isn't it?"

"Uh-huh." Luffy replied as he placed that hat back on its rightful place. "Thanks Zoro for reminding me."

Zoro shrugged it off before clutching his stomach. "I'm so hungry," He moaned. Luffy's stomach growled in response and he clutched it. He managed a small nod before the growling stopped. Looking up, he noticed a large bird that was flying high in the sky.

"Oh a bird," Zoro called out. Apparently he felt its presence too.

A small smile emerged on Luffy's face. "Hey, let's eat that bird Zoro."

"How?"

"Leave it to me. **Wormhole**" Luffy pointed upwards at the bird and a speck of darkness shot up to it and expanded until it looked like a large two-dimensional black circle. Luffy promptly shot another one next to him and he jumped through it, the circled closing behind him.

Zoro looked above to see that Luffy coming out of the black circle above the bird ready to grab its wings. "Ah so that's how he's going to do it. Eh?" The bird suddenly jerked towards Luffy and the Yami boy screamed as he found his upper body trapped inside the bird's beak and his legs swinging wildly. Zoro's faced in that moment changed from confusion to realization to shock.

"Ah! Zoro help me!"

"You dumbass! What the hell did you do?" Zoro yelled as he frantically paddled the little boat as fast as he could, keeping speed with the large bird. He didn't even notice the three drifting men that were in front of his little boat until he heard their cries.

"Hey guy! Let us on your boat please! Please stop for us!"

"You want to get on?" Zoro grunted out as he kept paddling. "Then jump and climb on cause I'm not stopping for you."

"What?"

The three men quickly moved out of the speeding boat's way and latched onto the wood sides. After pulling themselves up they took a few seconds to compose themselves. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Hey you guys managed to get on," Zoro mused as he kept his eyes on the bird above. By now Luffy had stopped screaming and as far as Zoro could tell trying in vain to unhinge the bird's beak. "God damnit why is that bird so fast?"

"Oi, stop the boat."

"Huh?" Zoro replied, not really focusing on the men who now drew their swords.

"We're part of Buggy the Clown's crew and we're taking over this boat."

Now they got Zoro's attention and he reluctantly let go of his paddles and got up. "What was that now?"

One good beating later and Zoro sighed in frustration as he sat back on the small boat. In front now where the pirates who all now sported large bumps and bruises on their bodies and were rowing the boat, and all with a smile.

"We're so sorry Pirate Hunter Zoro. If we realized it was you we would've never tried to attack. Please forgive us!" They all cried out in hopes of leaving the boat alive and not terribly cut.

"Ugh, because of you three I lost sight of my friend. Oh well, Luffy should be able take care of himself if he lands on the next island. As for you three keep rowing straight."

"Hai!"

After a few minutes Zoro noticed the three pirates whispering to one another. He heard snippets of treasure, losing it, a girl, and that Buggy guy again. _Must be some girl to steal treasure from these pirates, though they aren't exactly the smartest or toughest guys on the sea._ Zoro thought. "Oi, just who's this Buggy guy?

"Eh? You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?" One of the pirates asked. Zoro shrugged in response. "He's the captain of our crew. And he ate one of those Devil Fruits everyone's heard of."

"Really now?"

* * *

><p>"Stop there girl! Give us back our stolen map! Don't let her get away with the Grand Line map!"<p>

Nami was running as fast as he legs could carry her as she ran across town with a group of pirate chasing her with swords drawn. In her hand she clenched a rolled up map of the Grand Line and how to enter it, a feat most pirates dreamed of. But it was a sought after prize and she was running like hell to keep it.

"Crap! Buggy's gonna be pissed with us if we don't get her quickly."

"Ah! I don't wanna get shot by his cannon."

_Damnit! At this rate I'll be on the other side of the island if they keep chasing me. What should I do? There's too many chasing me._ Nami thought as she kept running. She kept hearing the pirates calling out behind her but suddenly she a large explosion silenced everyone. Nami, along with everyone else looked around to find what the explosion was when one pirate pointed upwards and everyone's eyes drifted up. Nami looked up too and saw a large bird struggling to keep flying pop out of the cloud of dust the explosion created.

"What the, someone shot a bird?" Nami asked quietly. She looked even carefully and suddenly a boy flew out of the dust and crashed into the street, right in front of Nami.

"What in the?" Nami said as she covered her eyes from the dust that came out of the crater the boy made. The pirates did as well.

"Ugh, where did that cannonball come from? Oh well, at least I'm free from that bird now."

"You-Who are you?" The pirates demanded.

_Oh no, it couldn't be…_ Nami thought. When the dust settled down she slapped her hand on her forehead. It was the same boy from before.

"Haha, pretty interesting too. But…" Luffy cringed as he cracked his neck. "If I landed any harder I might've really hurt my neck. Ow."

"Ah oyabun thank goodness you're here." Nami greeted as she jumped in front of Luffy. Luffy tilted his head and looked at the orange haired girl before realizing that it was Nami.

"Ah Nami fancy meeting you here." Luffy smile quickly turned to a slight frown though. "It wasn't nice just leaving me and Coby on that island you know. You could've said bye or something."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that oyabun. But now that you're here I'll just leave everything to you." Nami said before turning tail and running into a group of buildings. "Good luck!"

"What?" Luffy asked, scratching his head.

"Oi, the girl is running away." One pirate pointed out.

"Don't worry her oyabun is here to protect her. We'll just capture him and hold him ransom for that map."

"Hey guys you know where I can get some food?" Luffy asked innocently.

The pirates scowled at the boy and one cocked his fist back and uppercut Luffy. "Don't mess with us brat." The force threw Luffy's hat skywards and his calm demeanor suddenly changed to seriousness. He quickly brushed off the hit and threw his own punch at the offender. The punch threw the man back several feet and left him down for the count. The other two charged with their swords at the ready, hoping that outnumbering him would work.

Luffy drew his fist back again and this time shouted, "**Juryoku Osu** **(Gravity Push)**," The punch stopped one dead cold and the force of it easily sent them flying backwards with them landing near their fallen crewmate.

"Tch, don't ever touch my hat," Luffy warned as he grabbed his falling hat and wore it.

"Ooh, nice job there Luffy," Nami complemented as she emerged out of the shadows of a nearby alleyway. "If it weren't for you falling out of the sky I might've been in big trouble."

"Ah thanks Nami. But you could've helped me out a bit." Luffy replied with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous, against those large pirates I would stand no chance." Nami argued. "Hey how about you join me Luffy?"

"Join you? What do you even do Nami?" Luffy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a thief that steals from pirates. If you join me I bet we can take on any pirate we come across. What do you say eh?" Nami offered.

"Well actually earlier I wanted to ask you to join me and my crew Nami," Luffy countered. "But you left before I could ask, so I guess I'm asking now."

"Um aren't we asking for the same thing then?"

"I guess, but when I ask that means I get to be the captain and not you."

"Captain? What are you talking about?" Nami asked. But before Luffy could tell her his stomach chose to growl again. Luffy moaned painfully and grabbed his belly.

"Ah, so hungry."

"Hey, how about I treat you then," Nami offered.

"Really?" Luffy jumped up with renewed vigor. Nami looked shocked at the sudden change, but brushed it off and started walking with a smiling Luffy right behind her.

A few minutes later they arrived at what looks to be a small house and walked in. Luffy sat at the dining table and waited for what felt like hours until Nami finally emerged from the kitchen with a basket full of bread and sandwiches. Right when she put it on the table Luffy started gorging himself, shoving whole bread pieces and sandwiches in his mouth and chewing and swallowing without and shred of modesty. Nami sighed at the disgusting sight and went to fetch a cup of water for the boy in case he started choking to death. Sure enough when she returned Luffy was wide eyed and coughing a piece of bread jutted out of his mouth. Nami quickly ran up to him and with a quick smack on his back he coughed up the bread and gasped for air.

"Don't eat so fast baka."

"Sorry, but I'm so hungry." Luffy childishly replied before he started eating again. "Ah but it's delicious too." After a few more minutes of eating he finally finished it all and quickly chugged down the water Nami brought him. "So, do you live here alone?"

Nami shook her head. "No, I don't live here in Orange Town. Like the name though. I'm just crashing here because Buggy and his goons scared off the townsfolk."

"So you're breaking and entering then."

"Don't make it sound so rude. I'm a thief who steals from pirates. Don't compare me to some common robber."

"But," Luffy said as he wiped his chin with a napkin.

_Guess the guy still has some manners._

"A thief is still a thief right? What's the difference?"

Nami narrowed her eyes and looked at the Grand Line map she was holding after making Luffy's meal. "I have to do more than just steal pocket change. I have to get one hundred million Beri."

Luffy looked confused at the mention of so much money. "Why's that? What do you want that's worth so much?"

"Secret."

"Ah that's fine then."

"But," Nami quickly put the map away under her shirt. "With a map to the Grand Line, getting a 100 million Beri isn't impossible."

"A map?" Luffy inquired. "A-are you a navigator?"

Nami gave Luffy a big smile at the mention of navigation. "Yep! In fact I'm better than the usual navigators you see around the East Blue."

"Really?" Luffy's eyes lit up. "Then you must join my crew then Nami."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, join my pirate crew Nami."

A few seconds of silence went by as Nami managed to process what Luffy said. At the mention of him having a pirate crew her heart sank a bit as she realized he was just another pirate.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Nami replied with fire in her eyes. "I hate pirates more than anything in this world. Mikans and money are the only things I love."

"Eh?" Luffy grunted. He was so disappointed. It would've been so fun having her in his crew. "Come on Nami. You were so ready to join me though."

"That was before I realized you're a stupid pirate. And again I said no." Nami huffed and walked to the window and looked out onto the street, stewing over what just happened. Luffy looked back at her for minute before taking his hat off and inspecting it, brushing off some dirt and dust off of it and checking for any rips.

"Oi, did you find that thief yet?"

Nami's interest peaked when she heard the question. Looking down she saw two pirates conversing on the street.

"No, but I'm scared to return empty handed. Captain Buggy would kill us in an instant."

"Yeah, I'm scared too. Let's keep looking though."

_Hmm. _Nami thought. _Maybe if I…_

"Luffy!" Luffy turned around, quickly putting his straw hat back on. Nami was again smiling at him as she had her hands behind her back. "You know, if you do something for me, I'll reconsider your offer."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Mm-hmm, now just stay still," Luffy did as he was told and in no time Nami had bound him in ropes so that all he could do was walk. "There we go. All ready."

"Why did you tie me up? And where did those ropes come from?" Luffy asked.

"Well we're just visiting some pirates, problem?" Nami asked innocently.

"Eh, I guess not. Sounds fun actually."

Nami had to stifle a giggle at that. _How stupid is this guy?_

* * *

><p>As the two walked towards Buggy's tent at the docks Luffy tried to make more small talk to pass the time. But the thief kept her mouth shut the entire way and Luffy eventually shut up and kept to himself. It wasn't long though until they reached Buggy. A crowd of pirates, his crew no doubt, was standing outside his tent in rapt attention. Luffy was interested and wanted to say hi but Nami smacked his head and shushed him.<p>

As they walked into the crowd almost all of the pirates turned their attention to them and started murmuring. "It's her. "The girl who stole our map." "Who the hell is that tied up guy?"

"Eh? What's this?"

Luffy looked up into the darkness of the tent but before he could open his mouth Nami shoved him forward and he promptly fell on the ground. He struggled a bit but his bound hands prevented him from standing up.

"I got the thief Captain."

"Thanks for returning the map, but why?"

Nami handed him the map and Luffy saw a white gloved hand reach out and took the map back into the darkness.

"Oyabun and I got into a fight and I just couldn't stand him anymore. So instead I want to join your crew Captain Buggy," Nami said sweetly.

Buggy growled a bit as he went through what Nami just said. But looking down at the kid she just shoved in front of him he couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Ha! Had enough of this brat eh? I like that. Hahaha. You're in the crew girl."

_Success_ Nami thought. _Should've known all these pirates are simple-minded bakas._

Before Luffy could interject, he found himself thrown in a cage. "Um, why a cage now? I thought the ropes were okay enough already."

"Shut it brat," Buggy shouted as he emerged from his tent. Luffy's eyes immediately went to see just what this Captain Buggy looked like. This man was wearing some brightly colored clothing, including an orange cape with fur linings and an orange hat with blue strings attached to it. His face was rough and looked as though he was growing a new set of facial hair. His blue hair was somewhat neat and tucked under his hat. But the biggest and most hilarious thing about the guy was his bright big red nose.

"Ahahaha!"

"Eh? What's so funny?" One of the pirates asked. But Luffy kept laughing and some tears managed to form around his eyes. The pirates looked confused and so did Nami but Buggy was growling ferociously.

"You bastard, what the hell are you laughing at huh?" The pirate captain's voice reaching a high pitch at the end.

"Your, your nose!"

Nami suddenly felt the temperature descend a few degrees as all of the pirates except Buggy suddenly looked scared beyond belief. Luffy hadn't noticed as he kept on laughing while Buggy was close to snapping.

"What about my nose?" Buggy yelled.

"It's so big and red hahahaha! It looks so funny. Hahahaha!" Luffy managed to wheeze out during his fit of laughter.

"Ah! He said it!" The pirates screamed. "Captain Buggy's gonna be so angry!"

_Well he's not called Buggy the Clown for nothing._ Nami thought. _Of course he's going to have a big red nose._

"What was that?" Buggy screamed at Nami. Nami's eyes widened and she quickly shook her hands.

"Ah, nothing Captain.I didn't even say anything" Nami replied. _Paranoid much?_

"Ahahaha! It's too funny. Hahaha!" Luffy continued to laugh.

"That's it!" Buggy cried. "Men! Shove this brat in the spare cage and bring out the Buggy Bomb! I want to show this brat what it means to mess with me, Captain Buggy! Next ruler of the Grand Line!"

"Hai captain!" The men scrambled to find a Buggy Bomb and it's cannon. Nami looked around and saw one man carry a big red ball with Buggy's personal Jolly Roger design on it while to the side a few men rolled a large iron cannon over to Buggy who was still fuming at Luffy. But the Yami boy had long stopped laughing when Buggy issued his orders and soon found himself sitting down in a iron cage.

"Grand Line ruler?" Luffy murmured. "That's the Pirate King."

"Watch!" Buggy yelled as his men readied the bomb. "As I show you just how powerful I am." He quickly lit a match and lit the cannon fuse. In seconds the cannon shot out the bomb that flew over a large section of the town until it reached a small square and exploded. The explosion instantly blew apart the stone houses and when the dust settled only rubble remained. "You see that brat?"

Nami sure did and it took all of her willpower not to show her disgust. Too simply ravage a town to make a point, that's just cruel. Exactly why she hated pirates.

"Oi," Luffy said. Buggy turned with a raised brow. "I'm the one who's going to rule the Grand Line. I'm going to the Pirate King, not you."

"Pbbt ahahahaha!" Buggy laughed out loud. "What hahaha, nonsense ahaha!"

"Shut it you idiot!" Nami said. _Didn't he see how big that explosion was?_

"Prepare the cannon!" Buggy ordered. The men positioned the cannon in front of Luffy this time and packed another Buggy Bomb into it.

"Now Nami," Buggy called out. "Why don't I give you the honors of killing your oyabun? I see how you can hardly stand him so why not give it a go?"

He handed a lit match to Nami and she begrudgingly took it. "Um, hai Captain."

"Have fun."

Nami took slow steps to the cannon and moved her eyes back and forth between it and the caged Luffy. She was surprised to see that the boy showed no fear, not even clenching his teeth at the cannon aimed at him. _Luffy's not scared? Not when I can just kill him right now?_ She hardly noticed when Luffy returned her stare and his black eyes bore into her own. He could see the fear behind her eyes, though it's because of the pirates behind her or from her orders to kill him he could tell. But he wasn't scared, death wasn't something he really minded, unless it was about the people he loved and cared about.

"Shishishi, up to you Nami," Luffy chuckled. Nami softly gasped, but thankfully the chanting of "Shoot" from the pirates behind her muffled it. Was this man crazy? Letting her kill him like that? No self-proclaimed pirate could act like this. To her a pirate is someone who kills, pillages, rapes anytime they want. They were brutish men and women who have hardly a soul or morals. A pirate with this kind of heart and mind was something she had never seen before. She wanted kill him cause of his title, but seeing that smile and the sincerity in his voice, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"No!" Nami threw the match down and it instantly snuffed out.

"Eh!" The pirates questioned. Buggy looked especially pissed at the girl. "What the hell are you doing Nami?"

Nami shook her head, "I'm not going to stoop to your guys' level. I'm not a pirate, and I'm not killing him." She looked back at Luffy who kept his large smile. There was something about this boy, his smile and innocence that just called out to her. But being a pirate there's no way she could join him, but letting him live today was fine.

"Tch, then we will. Someone light the cannon!" A pirate called out.

"No one is lighting this," Nami stated with determination. She quickly reached down to her boots and took out three pieces of wood that she attached together. One attached the wood stretched out to become a long staff and Nami held it ready to fight off any pirate who came near.

One charged with his sword ready and swiped, only to be blocked. Nami quickly threw the man off balance and while he tried to keep his footing she came down with a large smash on his head, taking him down for the count. Another attacked but this time he was too strong for her to take one directly. Nami dodged and blocked when she could but couldn't manage to land a decent hit.

"Ah Nami! The cannon!" Luffy yelled. A pirate secretly lit his own match and sneaked over to the cannon and lit it. Thinking quickly, Nami kicked the pirate in front of her in the shin and he fell down clutching along with spouting a string of curses. Turning around her staff met with the other pirate's nose and the hit launched him back into the crowd of pirates, his nose broken and bleeding of course.

"Oh no! It's lit." Nami worried. Remembering the pirate she fought off earlier, she turned to grab the sword he dropped and used to cut the small bit of rope left on the cannon's fuse. Seeing as the cannon is now safe, Nami let loose a huge sigh of relief and threw the sword away.

"Oh lucky," Luffy complemented. "Nice job Nami. You're definitely joining my crew."

"I told you. I'm not joining a pirate-"

"Behind you!"

Nami turned around and saw three pirates lunging at her with their swords drawn. "That bitch! Kill her!"

"Ahh! Help me!"

Not a second later and the three pirates sound themselves blocked by an unsheathed sword. The three were both shocked and scared to find a green haired man single-handedly stopping their swords. Nami nearly fell to her knees in relief while Luffy smiled hugely seeing his nakama make it in time.

"Oi, why so many pirates just to kill one girl?"

"Zoro!" Luffy called out. Said swordsman smirked as he easily pushed the three attackers away. "You made it just in time, but how did you find us?"

Zoro put his sword back on his waist. "When I got here I saw an explosion. I followed the smoke trail it left. Thought it might have something to do with you." He took a look at Luffy and his jaw dropped, "Why the hell are you tied up and in a cage? Use that wormhole thing from earlier or something! How stupid are you?"

"Cause I can't get my hands loose to shoot a wormhole," Luffy said while struggling. "Anyways, can you help me out of here?"

_Is this guy part of his crew? _Nami thought as the swordsman walked past her. _I didn't think he would have the Pirate Hunter Zoro in it._

"Oi guy." Zoro turned around to see Buggy facing him with an evil grin. "You're Pirate Hunter Zoro aren't you? You came here for my head?"

"No, not interested. I'm done being a pirate hunter."

"Oh but I'm interested in hunting you Zoro." Buggy replied as he drew a handful of daggers out from under his cape. "Once I kill you, the entire East Blue will know and fear me."

"Just try clown," Zoro warned as he gave the captain a glare.

"Don't mind," Buggy charged Zoro with his daggers at the ready. His crew behind was chanting his name and egging him on to kill the swordsman and he fully intended to do so. "If I do!"

Zoro quickly drew his blades and poised himself ready to attack. Buggy hardly closed the gap between them before he zipped past the clown and slashed. An instant later and the pirate found his arm and leg totally cut from his body and he fell to the floor in pieces.

"That's it? I expected more from a man who ate a Devil Fruit," Zoro remarked as he sheathed his swords.

"Devil Fruit?" Luffy asked. "So he's like me."

"You haven't won yet Roronoa Zoro!" One pirate shouted. Nami and Zoro looked over to see the pirates snickering and smiling at them, totally unfazed by the fact that their captain was just cut into pieces in front of them.

"What is this? What do you mean he hasn't won? Buggy's dead," Nami argued. Zoro nodded in agreement until a surge of pain shot through his side. Looking down he saw a dagger run straight through his side.

"Gah! Damn it!"

"Eek! How?" Nami covered her mouth in shock. As Zoro keeled over she saw that indeed Captain Buggy was very much alive still but what horrified her most was that the man was floating in air, and his body parts were too. His dismembered hand pulled out the dagger and left a screaming Zoro and a large splash of blood.

"The Devil Fruit I ate,"

Zoro turned around and cringed a bit as he saw Buggy's cut body parts slowly form together until he was whole again. The transformation didn't even faze the clown a bit. Luffy was looking on with curiosity from behind.

"Was the Bara Bara no Mi. Meaning a swordsman like you can't kill me! Ahahaha!" Buggy explained and boasted as he twirled his daggers in his hand.

"Crap, this is bad," Zoro and Nami said. Buggy and his crew kept laughing as the captain readied his daggers to finish off Zoro.

"Fighting like that is dirty red nose!"

"He said it again!" The crew exclaimed with their arms in the air. Zoro looked confused at the reaction but Nami looked positively freaked out.

_Don't say that at a time like this baka!_

"Who. Has. A. Red Nose?" Buggy screamed shrilly as he threw one of his daggers right at Luffy. Nami and Zoro gasped in fear but Luffy easily moved over and dodged it, the dagger flying off in the distance.

"Just wait until I get out of here Buggy, because I'm going to kick your ass."

"Ahahahaha! You? Kick my ass? Hahaha! I'd like to see you try brat," Buggy laughed. His cronies behind him laughed alongside him. Nami and Zoro looked both frustrated with both the pirates and Luffy. But the idiot boy only smirked as he kept at his insults.

"'Course I can. No clown can beat me so neah!" Luffy stuck his tongue out childishly at Buggy who once again shrilly screamed at him. His crew began to insult Luffy back with raised voices and weapons and angrily shouting at him.

Zoro figured it would only be a matter of time before the pirates actually really attacked them and with his wound he's hardly in a position to stop them, especially Buggy. "Oi girl. Any plans to get-"

Nami was already on her feat and charged right behind Buggy. The pirates barely called their captain's name in warning when Nami ran right past the clown who looked confused. Luffy tilted his head in confusion too but once he heard the jingling of a key he smiled at the panting girl.

"Ha! Nice Nami."

"Captain! She stole the key!"

"NANI!" Buggy shouted as readied another dagger. Right as he was about to skewer Nami she had already unlocked Luffy's cage and pulled him out. "Die!"

"Ahh!" Nami screamed and held her hands up protectively.

"Get back!" Luffy grunted as he jumped in front of Nami, shielding her from the weapon. The dagger cut cleanly through the rope and its tip dug itself into Luffy's chest but the boy was unfazed at all. Luckily the rope slid off and freed his arms. "Ow, that hurt a bit."

"Baka! You could've gotten killed!" Nami cried with Zoro grunting in agreement. The pirates looked shocked while the clown looked terribly pissed at the still smiling boy. Luffy, unhindered by his wound, easily grabbed the dagger and threw it away, leaving stab wound and a trail of blood.

"Ah it's fine Nami. Didn't hurt that badly. Hahaha."

"That's not the point! You shouldn't have done something so stupid."

"What's stupid about protecting someone?"

That stopped Nami in her rant and after a few breathless seconds she scoffed and turned away though her face was marked with a bit of pink. _Stupid pirate. Pretending he cares about me._

"You are really starting to piss me off," Buggy revealed. He quickly turned to his crew and shouted, "Get a match and fire the Buggy Ball at these punks. They're not leaving this island alive!"

"Hai!"

A few seconds later a match was struck and the cannon's fuse once again was lit and Luffy and Nami was staring down its barrel.

"What do we do?" Nami gasped. Luffy kept his smile and waited for the blow to come.

"Kill them!" Buggy hollered. But before the fuse ran out the barrel suddenly lurched upward and pointed to the sky. "Nani!"

"Woah! What the hell?" The pirates cried. Nami was about to comment too but Luffy's chuckling brought her gaze to the injured Zoro who somehow managed to lift the cannon's barrel up. The man was tired as hell but that never stopped him before and he pushed the barrel back down but now it was facing the pirates. And the fuse was getting too short to snuff out.

"Agh! Run!"

"Get out of there swordsman!" Nami yelled. But Zoro, still clutching his side, could only walk a few steps before collapsing with wheezing breaths.

"Damn it!"

"Zoro!"

"Do something Luffy!"

"Don't worry Zoro! **Tsuriito (Fishing Line)**!" Luffy turned his hand into pure darkness and shot it out right at Zoro. The dark smoky arm reached Zoro's shirt collar and latched onto it and Luffy immediately retracted his arm, pulling a yelling Zoro through the air and landing him right next to him. "Whew, gotcha."

"You bastard that hurt!"

But before Luffy could reply the cannon shot out it's contents and the screaming and running Buggy pirates and the resulting explosion sent dust and debris everywhere and sprayed the three young adults. After the dust settled Nami was the first to recover and quickly scanned the rubble to see if the immediate trouble was dealt with.

"I don't see anyone moving, but there are a lot of bodies laying around there." She noted. Zoro nodded in agreement as he caught his breath and clutched his still bleeding side.

"Well now that that's over with, join my crew Nami!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami quickly smacked his head in response.

"Hell no! From what I've seen you two bring nothing but trouble with you and I'm not going to be a pirate. End of discussion."

"But you didn't kill me back there, that must count for something."

"That was because I'd rather get rid of those clowns then you."

"I really wanna sleep right now." Zoro muttered as the two kept bickering. But before he dozed off he noticed subtle movements out in the rubble. "Guys! We still have a situation here."

"And just who did you think you could get rid of so easily?" A dark voice asked from afar. From Luffy's and everyone else's perspectives they could only see a mangled body move which freaked Nami out but Zoro knew better than that.

"So, using your own men as shields eh? Damn coward."

"What? How could you do that?" Luffy yelled. Nami felt sick to her stomach seeing Buggy emerge out of the pile of bodies and throw his meat shield aside. It only reminded her of how much she hated pirates but what surprised her next was that Luffy was starting to get angry. "They're your men and crew. They're not things you can just use up and toss away."

"Of course they are you baka." The three young adults switched their gaze over to Buggy's side where another passed out body was dropped unceremoniously. The man behind it wore a sleeveless purple coat with white pants and a blue sash across his waist. He also wore a checkered scarf across his neck and his hair was half full and long and half shaved in a striped pattern. "Only the strongest can survive, especially if we are to reach the Grand Line. Right Buggy-sencho?"

"Right Cabaji. And we aren't gonna lose to such pathetic pirates." Buggy announced as he drew more daggers from his coat.

Cabaji smiled in delight as he eyed a glaring Luffy. "Let me take care of this fool. No doubt he's no match for you captain so let me have the honors." He then reached into mouth and amazingly grabbed a sword out of it as if his body was a natural sheathe. "Prepare to die."

Luffy only clenched his fists harder at the challenge but before he could attack Zoro pushed him back. "No, let me fight him."

"Are you sure? You're bleeding pretty badly though." Luffy cautioned. Zoro shrugged it off as he forced himself to his feet and drew his swords.

"I'm fine Luffy." Zoro stated. His tone said that no more arguing was to be made and Luffy grinned and stepped back in acknowledgement. Nami only shook her head and sigh at the stupid display. There was no way he could beat the circus freak with that big a wound.

"Heh, so you want to die first then Roronoa? Fine by me," said Cabaji as he readied his sword. But before he charged he reached down to the ground and picked up a unicycle and rode it as he charged Zoro who ran in as well. "Let's see you defend against this. **Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijo (Acrobatics! Theater of 100 Kamikaze Tops)**."

Luffy decided not to bother with Zoro seeing as his first mate was adamant on defeating the pirate himself so he ran straight for Buggy. "You ready Buggy? Cause I'm coming to kick your ass!"

_I should take my leave now_ Nami thought and quickly ran into a dark alleyway and jogged towards Buggy's ship.

"Just what makes you think you can you wannabe?" Buggy mocked as he readied his daggers. "I'm more than a match for you! **Bara Bara Hou (Split Split Cannon)**" His left arm detached and shot right towards Luffy's chest. But a simple shot like that was easy to avoid and Luffy swiftly ducked under it and kept running at Buggy.

"Is that it? Cause it's my turn now. **Juryoku**-"

"**Bara Bara Hou** **(Split Split Cannon)**." Buggy's other arm shot at Luffy but again he ducked and finally formed his fist into pure darkness.

"**Juryoku Osu (Gravity Punch)**."

"**Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasshutsu (Split Split Emergency Escape)**." Buggy's torso suddenly split into two and the top half flew up, causing Luffy's punch to hit only air. Buggy laughed at the missed attack but once he heard the rocks being thrown up behind him he stopped. Looking back he saw the gravity of Luffy's attack force up the cobblestone road and smash into a pile of rubble sending dust and rocks everywhere. He turned back to the boy and saw the darkness dissolving from his arm until none remained.

"So, you're a Devil Fruit user too eh?"

"Yep."

"Well, that doesn't really matter though seeing as you're about to be skewered."

"Wah?" Luffy droned but before he could understand what the danger was he felt a threat zoom towards his back and he jumped out of the way. Just in time too as one of Buggy's hands stabbed through the air where he was standing just moments ago.

"**Bara Bara Reload (Split Split Reload)**. Ha! Just try to dodge this." Buggy laughed as he reattached his arm. His remaning limb came shooting at Luffy but this time he jumped wrongly. The arm aimed too high so when Luffy jumped to the side, the arm still managed to strike him.

Only it was his hat.

"Ahh! My strawhat!" Luffy cried as he saw his treasure pierced and stuck on Buggy's daggers. It made it's way to the pirate captain who was now again whole and he took it off.

"This hat. It looks…familiar."

"Give it back! It's my treasure!"

"Eh? This piece of straw is your treasure?"

* * *

><p>By now Nami had stealthily made her way back to the battlefield with two big bags in tow and a map in her pocket. She wanted to just leave port but there were no boats left and no force could ever make her commandeer Buggy's ugly ship. Now she stood in the shadows and watched the two pirates shout at one another. Buggy looked annoyed at the shouting but Luffy looked positively furious. His eyes gleamed rage and fury rather than the tenderness and curiosity it usually showed. All because his hat was stabbed.<p>

_What's so special about that hat? It's not even that expensive looking. _Nami wondered. She could do nothing but wait out the battle in front of her so she might as well see how the two fought.

_Wait, where's Zoro?_ Nami looked to the other end of the road and saw him lying on the ground. His green bandana was tied around his forehead and he was sweating and bleeding profusely. Behind him was a purple wearing man whose chest was slashed deeply and was bleeding even more than Zoro. It looked like a tie. Seeing as there was no attention on the two, Nami raced over the green haired swordsman and her worries turned to frustration as Zoro was not passed out or dead as she thought and hoped but sleeping like a log complete with a snot bubble.

_Typical._

* * *

><p>"Treasure is gold, silver, jewels, and shiny things. How can this hat be called treasure?" Buggy asked. He was holding it roughly in his hand and only worsening the two slashes on it.<p>

"Give that back! That's Shanks' special hat, the one he gave me after I promised to be the Pirate King. I promised to keep it safe until I met him again." Luffy explained.

"Oh that's why this thing looks so familiar. Thank idiot Shanks wore this everyday on the ship."

"Y-You knew Shanks?"

"We were apprentices on the same ship and that bastard's the reason why I couldn't find the treasure load of my life. I hate that man." Buggy growled before throwing the hat on the ground. "And if this thing means so much to him, then I'll be glad to rip into shreds."

"NO! Don't!" Luffy screamed as he formed his arms into darkness, ready to do whatever it took to save his hat.

"Captain!"

Both pirates turned to the new voice and low rumbling noises. Behind an intact house strolled a huge lion with a purple mane and tail. In it's mouth it carried a large bag of dog food and it's eyes showed hunger and daydreaming. Atop his head sat a man covered in white fur except his face and his limbs.

"Captain! What happened here with all those explosions?"

"Where the hell were you Mohji?" Buggy yelled.

Mohji stifled a whimper while the lion he was on dropped its bag and began to rip it open and eat its contents, uncaring about the current situation. "Sorry Buggy-sencho, but Ritchie here was just fixed on finding food and with all the townsfolk gone he ran around town until he found some broken pet shop. There was a dog there too but Ritchie dealt with the pest easily."

"Oh well I see I hope Ritchie ate well-I DON'T CARE!" Buggy put his daggers away for one of his hands before shooting it towards Mohji and grabbing his shirt collar. "Get him!" Buggy yelled as he threw Mohji towards Luffy who was quietly eyeing his hat in Buggy's other hand.

"Ahhhh! Please! Move out of the way!" Mohji screamed as he soared through the air. Ritchie looked shocked at Buggy's attack but quickly ran off towards his master.

"No, you." Luffy readied his arm and clenched his fist. Before Mohji even landed on him he threw his fist out and slammed it into Mohji's cheek. The resulting blow left Mohji smashing into an adjacent building and having the entire house crash above him. Ritchie roared in rage at seeing his master pummeled but Luffy didn't even blink at the charging beast. "**Juryoku Osu (Gravity Push)**." When Ritchie lunged at Luffy intent on ripping his head off Luffy slammed his fist into the lion's nose. The force of the blow itself was enough to punch the lion backwards but the gravity of it threw the lion towards Buggy like a missile.

"Agh! Don't send him here. **Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasshutsu (Split Split Emergency Escape)**." Buggy's upper torso shot up into the air, leaving a pocket of space to let the unconscious lion to sly through and smash into rubble. "Hahaha, face it, you can't hit me. Hahaha." Buggy mocked, unfazed that Mohji and Ritchie were instantly taken out.

_Damn. Every time I get close he splits apart. But then again I do have gravity powers. Maybe…_ Luffy thought. He was still glaring at the laughing clown, one hand twirling daggers and the other holding the ripped straw hat. Luffy's glare worsened once he formulated his attack and the clown quickly stopped his laughing.

"I admit I was surprised to see that you had powers, but too bad they don't stack up to mine." Buggy said. But suddenly he felt his body lunge forward, a force sucking his torso into it. Looking down he saw Luffy's arm extend out into a dark blob of a line and found that that was sucking him into it. "Gah! What is this?"

"**Yami no Kawa (River of Darkness)**. I got you now you hat stealer and breaker," Luffy said, the gravity he was exerting not lessening at all.

Buggy didn't want to know what would happen if he were to be sucking into the darkness so he quickly fired off his hands in retaliation. "**Bara Bara Hou** **(Split Split Cannon)**. Take this…?" Unfortunately the hands only flew a few inches towards Luffy before instantly falling into the river, Buggy's strength being unable to beat the gravity. "AGH! Where, where did my hands go? Let them go!" But he got his answer quickly as he suddenly felt his hands squeezed into a ball, as if they were clay and hands were shaping them into spheres. It hurt like hell and the clown was pretty sure at least some of his fingers were broken.

"AHHHHHH!" Buggy screamed like a girl.

"Now give me my hat back," Luffy cried as he retracted his darkness. "**Jomei (Expulsion)**." Luffy formed his darkness into a black panel and from it shot Buggy's two crippled hands and their daggers which shattered into pieces of steel during its captivity in darkness. Lastly came out the straw hat that Luffy threw out with tenderness, grabbing it before it hit the ground and brushing off shards of steel and dust from it. But as he fingered its rips, he said darkly, "You're done for red nose."

Buggy was sweating and twitching once he formed his body again. His hands felt broken and useless but he wasn't ready to surrender just yet. But at the mentioning of his nose he went ballistic again. "Who has a red nose brat?"

"You do you stupid disgrace of a captain."

"WHY YOU- Wait what is that?"

Buggy peered past Luffy who was gingerly strapping the straw hat on his neck to see Nami carrying two large sacks while trying to wake Zoro up who only frowned at the attempts in his sleep. Upon closer inspection hints of gold and jewels could be seen from the little openings in them. "How dare you take my treasure! I'll kill you! **Bara Bara Festival (Split Split Festival)**!" His body suddenly split into a ton of small pieces. There were too many to count as pieces of his legs, torso, arms, butt, nearly his entire body floated around. The only parts not totally diced into bits were his head, hands, and feet. The parts flew towards Nami like bees and past Luffy.

_Whoa, what the? _Luffy thought. _Oh no Nami! That bastard is going to kill her._ He was about to run after the two but soft footsteps brought his gaze to the ground. There he found two disembodied, pointy-shoes-wearing feet walking slowly.

"Ahh! Help me!" Nami screamed as she left Zoro's side and down the road. Buggy didn't even look at the swordsman and kept chasing Nami. She ran as fast as she could with all the treasure she had but Buggy's weightlessness was faster and his body parts eventually formed a barrier in front of her and stopped her. Turning around she saw Buggy's crazed frown and daggers aimed at her.

"Now Nami, you know better than to steal my treas-URE!" Buggy screamed in pain at the end. Nami looked terrified at first but seeing that Buggy was literally spinning around in pain she sighed in relief.

_Phew, thank goodness. But what happened? Was it Zoro? No he can't even hurt Buggy. Luffy? Maybe but he's just a pirate, probably dragged the sleeping beauty off to his boat to run by now with me as the distraction._

"Ah! Gah! Eeee! Ack! Owie!" Buggy groaned and moaned as he felt waves of pain crash into his mind. He couldn't even concentrate on Nami the pain was so strong. "Who is- Ack- doing that?"

"Oi Buggy."

"Yes?" Buggy turned around pleasantly but another wave of pain hit him and he shuddered in anger. "You!" Nami looked past Buggy's hands and head and found herself speechless.

_He came back._

"You forgot your feet." Luffy cocked his leg back and kicked hard, sending the clown screaming again. Nami looked confused until she saw two bruised, bloodied, and broken feet laying in front of an angry Buggy, twitching in agony. But she noticed Buggy totally focused on Luffy now and turning back she saw the parts still floating in midair but starting to reform. _Must be his lack of concentration. Better make it count._

"Why you little bastard. How dare you do something so dirty during a fight?" Buggy raged.

Luffy only glared back. "So going after a defenseless girl isn't?"

"Hey I'm not defenseless!"

The two turned around and had totally different reactions to what they saw. Luffy smiled and laughed while Buggy's mouth dropped open. While the two were talking Nami had obtained rope from who knows where and securely captured and tied all of Buggy's body parts into one quivering package. Try as Buggy might he couldn't get his parts out. The only he could do was reform what was left of his body which left him with no torso at all and looking like a circus freak.

"Gah! My body!" Buggy cried out as he slammed his fist into the cobblestone floor. "Give me my parts back. Please I beg of you Nami!"

Nami scratched her chin in thought. "Maybe- hell no!" She cried. "This treasure is mine now and you can kiss your body goodbye after what you tried to do to me."

"Hahaha!" Luffy laughed. He didn't know how Nami tied Buggy up so fast but that doesn't matter. She was right when she shouted that she wasn't some weak girl who needed to be rescued. She was strong, funny, and definitely on the crew now. "You gotta join my crew now Nami."

"Don't you ignore me!" Buggy cried. He tried to run, well rather hobble, towards his tied parts but Nami grabbed a treasure back and swung it at him, smacking his little body back towards Luffy.

"Hehe, now get ready for ride Buggy." Luffy cocked both his fists back and darkness soon enveloped them. "**Kurai**…"

"No! Don't!" Buggy had his hands up and waving in defeat. "Please!"

"…**nagare** **(Dark Flow)**!" Luffy charged at the pirate captain and his arms shot forward and slammed into Buggy's limbs and head. The force of the punches shot him up into the air like a bullet and the intensity of the wave of gravity Luffy shot behind his punches threw Buggy into the sky. The clown soon became too far to see but his shrill cry of "BUGGY!" was heard for much longer.

Luffy turned his body back to normal before wiping the sweat off his forehead. The fight took a lot out of him but reaching back to his hat, taking it off his neck, and looking at it's gashes, his wounds and stress of his powers became nothing.

"Hey." Luffy looked up to see Nami in front of him with a small smile. "Thanks for the help Luffy."

Seeing her smile was contagious and he smiled back, trying to forget about the hat for now. "No problem Nami, friends help each other out."

Nami giggled, not some fake girly giggle but a genuine one, one that a girl in love would make. But noticing the hat in his hands and remembering how angry he got when Buggy stabbed it, she pointed towards it. "I, I can help mend it for you Luffy."

"Eh? Really?" Luffy asked excitedly. "You can sew?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Yatta! You're definitely joining my crew Nami!" Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed her in a strong hug. She usually would smack men from doing such things with her but her arms were caught in his hug snugly and not to mention her body.

"Okay okay. I'll join your crew Luffy. Just, let me go before your sweat stains my shirt."

* * *

><p>There's chapter 2 for you guys. So sorry for the wait, college applications and school is being quite the bitch right now and I was working around the clock to get all that stuff done. Hopefully it'll get better soon so I can write more for you guys.<p>

**Kurainagare **or **Dark Flow** means the peculiar velocity that a galaxy cluster experiences as it travels through space. Just thought you should learn something out of this is all.

avatoa and I really love the support you guys have given this story already. Any comments, reviews, and suggestions are always welcome. BTW we did decide to add Nojiko for all who are wondering.

Thanks again you guys. See you next time.


End file.
